melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Milk and Honesty
"Milk and Honesty" is the tenth song by Melanie Martinez and Nico Collins for their collaboration album, Alone Baby. ''It is a mashup of ''Milk and Cookies ''by Melanie Martinez and ''"Honest" ''by Nico Collins. Lyrics '''Bold= Nico' 1, 2, melatonin is coming for you 3, 4, baby, won't you lock the door? 5, 6, I'm done with this 7, 8, it's getting late, so close your eyes, sleep for days Making excuses for you and not me Blame it on yourself cuz you’re too afraid to leave You keep saying that you’re needing me See me for the man that you swear I’ll be But you ain’t gonna know me the way I do I’d never give it up on life for two Ashes, ashes, time to go down Ooh, honey do you want me now? Can't take it anymore, need to put you to bed Sing you a lullaby where you die at the end I don’t understand why you’re so forgiving Caught me red-handed but you still won’t listen You know what I told you since the day we started I’ll always be “honest” 9, 10, never want to see you again 11, 12, I pull off black so well Shit behind the curtain that I'm sick of sugarcoatin' Next time you're alone, think twice when you grab the phone Slam the door and look me in the eye Screaming this is gonna be the last time You’re tired of me taking advantage So I cry and you pay for the damage Ashes, ashes, time to go down Ooh, honey do you want me now? Can't take it anymore, need to put you to bed Sing you a lullaby where you die at the end I don’t understand why you’re so forgiving Caught me red-handed but you still won’t listen You know what I told you since the day we started I’ll always be “honest” When it gets heavy you break down and say “Why are you heartless who made you this way?” I stare at you vacantly right through your face I draw a blank I-I-I draw a blank Throwing my shit cuz you don’t understand The reasons behind why I am who I am You beg for the answer we know I don’t have I draw a blank I-I-I draw a blank Ashes, ashes, time to go down Ooh, honey do you want me now? Can't take it anymore, need to put you to bed Sing you a lullaby where you die at the end I don’t understand why you’re so forgiving Caught me red-handed but you still won’t listen You know what I told you since the day we started I’ll always be “honest” I have betrayed you I have betrayed you Please don’t forgive me I’ll do it again I have betrayed you I have betrayed you I’ll always be “honest” Trivia *DFG asked for this mashup because both of the songs remind her of the fictional character Mapleshade. Navigation Category:Songs Category:Alone Baby Category:2020 Category:Collaborative